La Imagen de mi espejo
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: La historia esta ubicada dentro del universo alterno de "Road to Ninja" este fic es una historia corta dedicada a mi esposa Natsuko Uchiha (Higurashi Fanfictions) Por su cumpleaños y sera un Itasaku, espero lo disfruten, especialmente la festejada, loca amante de esta pareja. tercer capitulo, cortito pero consistente XD
1. Una asignación Inaudita

**La Imagen de mi espejo.**

**Capitulo primero:**

"**Una asignación inaudita"**

Sakura Haruno llegó a su casa haciendo sonar los pies con enfado. Se sacó las sandalias y las lanzó a cualquier lugar… Cosa que en realidad no era importante ya que toda su casa era un caos. Las ventajas de vivir sola a veces no eran suficientes.

Golpeó la pared con su puño. No dirigió nada de chakra a él así que solo descarapeló la pintura y le hizo una grieta. Hubo algo de dolor pero no el suficiente para calmar su estado de indignación.

Finalmente Menma y Sasuke habían llevado sus peleas demasiado lejos, finalmente las amenazas de muerte y las puyas habían tenido respuesta y de no ser por la intervención del siempre optimista Kakashi Hatake, sin duda la sangre habría llegado al río.

Sasuke había llegado esta vez con un ridículo y enorme ramo de flores y se había casi bañado en alguna nueva colonia. Era obvio que una vez más pretendía pedirle una cita, era algo normal con lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a lidiar, pero en esta ocasión Menma se molestó, la misión era básicamente infiltrarse y espiar un feudo rural ceca de la frontera hacia Kumo. La idea era pasar completamente desapercibidos (Incluso tenían uniformes especiales para la misión) Solo que el aroma de Sasuke parecía notarse a metros de distancia.

—Deberías de usar más la cabeza y menos el pene para pensar. —Refunfuño Menma. Sakura fingió no haber escuchado eso.

—Por lo menos yo lo uso para algo. —Sasuke lanzó la puya cargada con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

Y Sakura horrorizada vio como la energía del Kyuubi estallaba en Menma, Sasuke se lanzó hacia atrás y ella arriesgándose hacia adelante para contener al muchacho Rubio. Por fortuna Kakashi apareció en el momento preciso para ayudarle. Lograron contener al muchacho pero aquel escape de Chakra provoco que Anbus y Jounin se arremolinaran en el parque donde estaban.

La llamada de atención por parte de Gondaime Hokage también fue difícil, escucharla enumerar todas las veces en que los dos chicos habían ocasionado algún problema minimizaba por mucho los logros del equipo siete, al final y con una actitud de desánimo la líder de Konoha decidió asignar la misión a otro equipo y mandar a sus casa al grupo, mientras se decidía como reasignarlos.

Sasuke salió sin mucha preocupación de la oficina, afuera lo esperaban sus padres y regreso al barrio Uchiha como si acabara de salir de la escuela. Sakura vio a Menma discutir con sus padres, era muy inusual ver a Minato Namikaze tan serio. Kushina, bueno la señora era la imagen viva de la indignación y a Menma parecía no importarle. Sakura a veces no entendía como Menma podía ser tan… oscuro y sus padres tan alegres… Y hablando de alegres…

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Kakashi se acercó a ella, radiando toda esa energía positiva que parecía un aura brillante a su alrededor— Debemos de considerar esto una gran oportunidad para empezar frescos y con un nuevo empuje a nuestra juventud.

—Si… Cierto. —Sakura no estaba muy segura de ello, pero titubear ante Kakashi equivalía a recibir otro largo sermón y ella no estaba de humor— Pero creo que aprovechare para ir a mi casa y tomar un baño… Quitarse las "malas vibraciones del día" —La chica se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que la última frase había sido un poco excesiva.

Pero Kakashi estalló en lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Finalmente entiendes el verdadero significado de la fuerza juvenil! ¡Que maestro más orgulloso soy!

Kakashi se detuvo cuando sintió que lo que estaba abrazando era en realidad un tronco de madera. Sakura ya saltaba por detrás de una casa y se perdía en el horizonte de tejados del pueblo.

Ahora ya en su casa la chica no podía sentirse más enfadada. Todos sus esfuerzos para ser una ninja excelente, para ser parte de "algo" se estaban esfumando. Volvería a quedarse sola, como lo había estado desde que pudiera recordar con claridad. Finalmente la furia dio paso a una tristeza debilitante. Se fue quitando la ropa mientras arrastraba los pies a su baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hundida en el agua caliente de su tina se dedicó a perderse en sus pensamientos, a recordar un poco de su caótica vida. Hija de los héroes de Konoha, la mejor estudiante de la academia, había aprendido jutsus de nivel jounin cuando muchos solo podían dominar lo básico. Ella Menma y Sasuke eran los shinobis más jóvenes en ser promovidos a chunin en mucho tiempo. Pero los caracteres tan dispares entre ellos los hacían un grupo difícil. Salió de la bañera y después de secarse fue directo a la cama, no quería ya pensar más en eso. Tomó al pequeño peluche con el que dormía y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras el sueño la invadía con más rapidez de la que hubiera esperado.

—**0—**

Al día siguiente se dirigió sin muchos ánimos a la torre del Hokage, la sola idea de una nueva asignación la deprimía… Pero ya estaba citada y eso no podía evitarse. Con el rabillo del ojo creyó notar algo, era poco probable que algún ninja enemigo se infiltrara en la aldea en esos días pero de cualquier manera sintió que algo no andaba bien. Simuló no haberse dado cuenta y giró inesperadamente en una callejón.

Activo los sellos para realizar un cambiazo y al mismo tiempo dejó una trampa explosiva en el lugar. Cuando apareció un par de manzanas más adelante pudo escuchar una explosión. Aquello confirmó sus sospechas y se lanzó en carrera a la torre del Hokage para informar. Pasó como una exhalación atreves de las puertas, desoyendo el reclamo de los guardias; en dos saltos subió las escaleras y sin más ceremonia abrió la puerta de la oficina principal.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! —Exclamó la muchacha pero el resto de la frase se le atoró en la garganta al ver quienes estaban ahí.

El grupo de ninjas mercenarios conocidos como Akatsuki, criminales buscados en los libros Bingo de muchos países pero que secretamente eran aliados del Konohagakure. Aquellos rostros duros y de miradas penetrantes se mantuvieron fijos en ella, especialmente el enorme shinobi conocido como Kisame Hoshigaki quien tenía la capa sucia, llena de pedazos de cal.

—La pequeña rata rosa es muy desconfiada. —Dijo finalmente mostrando una sonrisa que más bien parecía una amenaza— Casi caigo en esa trampa.

Sakura dio una especie de gruñido y retó con la mirada al enorme ninja, pero este solo giró los ojos divertido y después dirigió su atención a la Hokage que no parecía muy interesada en la pelea.

—El grupo Akatsuki interceptó un correo oculto de Kumogakure. —Dijo Tsunade calándose los lentes— Aunque su procedencia es algo dudosa es posible que se trate de una amenaza real. En todo caso habrá que tomar medidas precautorias.

Sakura un poco desconcertada tomó el papel que le extendía la Hokage. Era un pergamino medio quemado, reconoció el papel auto-destructible, sin duda el correo había tratado de impedir que lo leyeran al sentirse acorralado.

"… bajo, nunca esperaran que se destruyan así los símbolos de Konoha (espacio quemado)… Haruno caerá ante sus propios secretos… (El resto esta quemado)"

Fue hasta el momento que Sakura vio el sello en la última esquina del papel cuando entendió la preocupación de su maestra. Era un sapo sentado en posición de loto, la firma personal del criminal llamado Jiraya el Ermitaño.

—Jiraya juró que acabaría con todo Konoha algún día. —Tsunade se quitó sus lentes y los dejó sobre su escritorio— Siempre hemos sospechado que la aparición del Kitsune no Kyuubi fue causada por él.

Sakura bajó la vista mientras la memoria de sus padres muertos le llegaba una vez más. Kizashi su padre era el hombre que había logrado sellar al monstruo en el interior de Menma y Mebuki, su madre, le había ayudado con el último aliento de su cuerpo. Todo aquello era según lo que había creido hasta entonces un terrible desastre, un accidente, pero…

—Yo misma mataré a Jiraya. —Dijo levantando la cabeza con los ojos encendidos por la furia.

Hubo el espasmo de una risa mal contenida. El hombre llamado Hidan se cruzó de brazos.

—Aunque me gusta su espíritu, no apostaría ni medio ryo por ella… Sería mal negocio.

—Tu falta de fe en el espíritu humano es molesta. —Kakuzu, su compañero le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación— Los dioses son benévolos con esta niña, así lo dicen los santos designios de…

—Me estas matando de aburrimiento Kaku-chan. —Le interrumpió Hidan con sorna.

— ¡A callar ustedes dos!

La voz potente y autoritaria surgió de la puerta de la oficina, tres miembros más de Akatsuki venían entrando. Sakura se sintió extrañamente turbada cuando reconoció al que había gritado. El líder del grupo: Itachi Uchiha.

—Tenemos la información y la sospecha. —Itachi caminó hasta el escritorio y se colocó al lado de Sakura, ignorándola— Al final la decisión depende de usted, Tsunade-sama.

La mujer parecía muy pensativa. Miró al grupo presente y después centro su atención en el joven Uchiha.

—Regresaras temporalmente al servicio activo del Konohagakure… Mantendrás una vigilancia personal en Sakura Haruno hasta que se te de otra orden.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia de aceptación mientras parecía no notar que la joven de cabello rosa estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¡¿Disculpen?! —Sakura estaba roja, sin saber si era furia, vergüenza o simple y pura indignación— ¡Soy un shinobi de la hoja, soy un combatiente altamente capacitado, No necesito niñera!

—No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que un criminal como Jiraya es capaz de hacer. —Dijo Tsunade sin perder la calma— Itachi Uchiha permanecerá como tu guardia personal y el resto de Akatsuki estarán apoyando a los Anbu para cualquier contingencia… Por lo pronto es todo, la reunión ha terminado.

Sakura iba a decir algo más cuando notó que la oficina estaba vacía. A excepción de ella, Tsunade y el hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha, que parecía extrañamente complacido.

—Tienes demasiados días de descanso y recreo acumulados Sakura. —Dijo la Hokage mientras se dedicaba afanosamente a revisar unos papeles— Te sugiero fuertemente que los tomes y te largues de mi oficina antes de que Shizune te encuentre aquí y te invite a beber.

—**0—**

Ella ahora caminaba por las calles del pueblo con una extraña sensación de incomodidad. Y era extraña porque en realidad no sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar ante su "guardaespaldas" conocía a Sasuke Uchiha, sabía de sus intenciones y de cómo mantenerlo a raya si era necesario pero aquel hombre que caminaba a su lado era un misterio… un misterio envuelto en una demasiado llamativa capa negra con nubes rojas.

—No vas a andar detrás de mí vestido así ¿Verdad?

—Evidentemente no. —Dijo Itachi abriendo su capa y mostrando que llevaba una mochila al costado— Tengo mi uniforme Anbu y algo de ropa de civil, me cambiare en cuanto estemos en tu casa. —Dio dos pasos más y notó que Sakura se había detenido de golpe, sus ojos verdes estaban abierto de par en par y se perdían en el horizonte— ¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura-san?

Un chico en su casa. Un chico de verdad en su casa, en el desastre de ropa, polvo, basura y platos sucios que ella llamaba casa…

—De… Ninguna… Jodida… ¡Manera! —Sakura envió todo su chakra a los pies y dio un salto espectacular— ¡Tu no vas a entrar en mi casa!

—Son órdenes de la Hokage. —Itachi iba atrás de ella, no parecía especialmente apurado— Ella fue muy específica: Vigilancia personal.

— ¡Eso no va a pasar! —Sakura dio un salto más y giró la cabeza para ver donde estaba Itachi. El chico se mantenía a una distancia prudente y no parecía costarle trabajo.

— ¡Vista al frente Sakura-san! —Gritó Itachi.

La chica giró con rapidez pero ya fue demasiado tarde, alcanzó a cubrirse la cara con los brazos y encoger el cuerpo, pero entró a su departamento a través de la pared, haciendo una ventana nueva al lado de la puerta.

El polvo se dispersó y Sakura descruzó los brazos, había logrado detener su entrada y aparte del boquete en la pared no había más daños, algo de ropa tirada en el suelo, un par de bolsas de basura abiertas y un serio muchacho parado justo a su lado. Ella suspiró lastimeramente, ya no podía sentirse más avergonzada.

—Mi casa es un chiquero… Anda búrlate.

Itachi dejó su maleta en el suelo y miró a su alrededor. Esquivo algunos empaques de comida instantánea esparcidos en el suelo y le dedico una mirada a unas vaporosas bragas blancas que descansaban sobre un sillón. Que desaparecieron tras la espalda de Sakura en un parpadeó.

—Convivir con Kisame Hoshigaki amplio mucho mi concepto de lo que es un "chiquero" Sakura-san. Incluso puedo percibir cierto orden en este lugar.

—Nunca tengo tiempo de limpiar nada. —Dijo Sakura en un intento de excusarse.

—Las jornadas que tiene entre las misiones con su equipo y las horas de entrenamiento con Tsunade deben de absorber mucho tiempo, entiendo porque esta descuidado.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar una nota de sarcasmo en sus palabras pero no había tal cosa. El muchacho ladeo un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

—Yo recogeré la basura y los escombros ¿Esta bien?

Sakura asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, insegura de como sonaría su voz. Había visto muchas sonrisas. Las exageradas, ocultas tras la máscara de Kakashi, las de desprecio de Menma, las falsas de Sasuke, las lascivas y extrañas de Neji Hyuuga… Pero nada se comparaba a la que aquel muchacho le acababa de regalar.

"Y va a ayudarme a limpiar mi casa" pensó mientras un agradable calor se encendía en su pecho, que desapareció casi al instante "¡Mierda! Mi ropa sucia esta sobre la cama"

**CONTINUARA…**

**—0—**

**Notas del Autor: **_No soy precisamente fan del Itasaku para empezar pero Higurashi-fanfiction si lo es y como se trata de su cumpleaños hay que hacer algunos compromisos._

_Escogí el universo de Road to ninja porque ahí es la primera vez que vemos una interacción más personal entre Itachi y sakura, ademas de que me permitirá jugar un poco con sus personalidades, no sabemos mucho de ellos en ese mundo, así que tengo una pagina en blanco para experimentar. Pero no pienso ahondar demasiado en todos los aspectos de ese mundo, sería llevarme las cabras al monte y de lo que se trata es presentar una "Simpática y tonta historia de amor" aun así espero este a la altura de sus expectativas y especialmente a la altura de las expectativas de mi esposa, a quien le dedico el fic con todo el amor del mundo._

**Siguiente episodio: **"Dos bajo un techo"


	2. Dos bajo un techo

**La imagen de mi espejo**

**Capítulo segundo**

"**Dos bajo un techo"**

Sakura metió en la bolsa de plástico lo que ella pensaba era la última prenda íntima que quedaba en el departamento. Había aprovechado sus habilidades ninja para meterse discretamente en todos los rincones de su casa y desaparecer cualquier elemento bochornoso que encontrara y eso le dio espacio para pensar que gastaba demasiado en ropa interior… Mucha de la cual no tenía sentido si alguien más no la veía.

—Soy más tonta de lo que creía. —Pensó mientras echaba la bolsa a un montón que estaba etiquetada como "lavandería"

—He secado ya toda la vajilla. —Itachi apareció en ese momento— Aunque tuve que tirar algunos platos… No estaban, convenientes.

Sakura apartó la vista incomoda, su ropa interior no era lo único que le podía hacer pasar un mal rato.

—Me supongo que dormiré en el sofá que está en la sala. —Dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta— Iré a sacudirlo un poco.

— ¡Espera! —La chica dio un paso adelante, aun incrédula— ¿De verdad te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa?

—Por lo menos hasta que establezcamos las verdaderas intenciones de Jiraya. —Contestó el muchacho con seriedad— Podrías ser invitada en el viejo coto Uchiha pero…

—Sasuke…

—Quiero a mi hermano. —Itachi se irguió— Pero la sobre-protección de mi padre y el casi abandono de mi madre lo han vuelto caprichoso… Por decir menos.

—Aun no entiendo algo… —Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama, si iba a tener que convivir con él tenía que conocerlo— ¿Cómo es que acabaste en un grupo de shinobis como Akatsuki?

El Uchiha pareció pensarlo y después suspiró bajando los hombros.

—Vamos a la sala y prepararé algo de té si te parece, Sakura-san.

—**0—**

—Yo he sido siempre "El segundo mejor" en casi todo. Mi primo Shisui y después Sasuke… Ellos de alguna manera habían logrado superarme y pese a tener un padre muy displicente, había momentos en que podía sentir esa silenciosa presión de que esperaban más de mi… Honestamente no supe manejarlo en su momento. —Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de té— Huí con la vergüenza de ser un renegado, con el peligro que ello implicaba pero no importaba, con mi nivel ninja apenas catalogaba como una amenaza menor. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Yahiko-sama y a Akatsuki, Ellos me acogieron y sin darme cuenta me empezaron a entrenar. Cada vez más duro, sacando todo el potencial que tenía oculto.

—Son aliados de Konoha. —Dijo Sakura dejando su taza en la mesita de centro— Pero aparecen en el libro bingo como criminales buscados.

—Una estrategia de Konan-sama. Mostrarnos aliados a alguna aldea ninja podía ser perjudicial para el plan principal y aunque aún estamos fichados, muchas aldeas están empezando a reconocer nuestra valía más allá de los libros bingo.

—Un grupo de supuestos criminales tratando de unificar el mundo ninja. —Sakura no podía evitar sentir cierta admiración— Es un sueño muy extraño.

—Es el sueño de Yahiko-sama. —Dijo Itachi— Y de alguna manera se ha vuelto el mío… Y el de los demás.

Hubo un silencio. El muchacho miraba distraídamente el fondo de su taza de té y Sakura lo miraba a él "¿Cómo alguien así podía ser hermano de Sasuke?" bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, siempre había pensado que el hermano mayor de Sasuke sería igual a él, solo que más grande y pues… más molesto. La realidad era diferente. Y eso la turbaba enormemente.

—Me iré a tomar un baño, si te parece bien Sakura-san.

Por un momento ella esperaba escuchar el "… Si gustas acompañarme…" que diría Sasuke, pero no hubo más palabras, ella se alzó de hombros como diciendo que no había problema y el con una sonrisa de aceptación se dio la vuelta y se retiró. Sakura contuvo la respiración hasta que él se retiró y después soltando el aire se dejo caer de espaldas.

"¿Cómo es que acabé en esto?" Fue su pensamiento, que en realidad no necesitaba analizar, ordenes eran órdenes. Lo que no entendía era porque de entre todos los miembros de ese equipo tenían que haber escogido a Itachi Uchiha como su guardaespaldas.

Pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso, alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Se incorporó prestando atención, escuchó un apagado murmullo y supo quién era, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Ino. —Dijo algo sorprendida— No te esperaba.

—En realidad decidimos venir todas. —Tenten apareció detrás de la callada rubia, la chica de los chonguitos lucía un par de nuevos vendajes— Nos enteramos de la disolución de tu equipo y pues venimos a darte ánimos.

—Aunque el hecho de que estés alejada de Menma-kun es ya bastante agradable.

A Sakura se le congelo la bienvenida en la boca cuando vio que en la entrada de las escaleras de su casa estaba Hinata Hyuuga, recargada en la pared y sonriendo como un gato que acabará de cenar.

— ¿Y a esta quién la invitó? —Preguntó entre dientes mirando directamente a Ino. La chica rubia dio una especie de gemido-disculpa y pareció encogerse algunos centímetros.

—Soy una Hyuuga, querida. —Dijo subiendo las escaleras y pasando sin más ceremonia— Te estoy regalando un poco de "distinción" a tu hogar con mi visita.

"El cementerio necesita un poco de distinción" Pensó Sakura mientras las otras dos chicas pasaban a la sala.

—Trajimos algunas botanas y gaseosas. —Dijo Ino con suavidad mientas mostraba una bolsa— Espero que te gusten.

—Y películas. —Tenten sonrió sacando unas cajas de DVD de su bolsa— Un poco de sana diversión después de un día agotador.

—Ustedes los plebeyos pueden ser taaan divertidos. —Acotó Hinata que ya se había apropiado del sofá.

—Miren, chicas. —Sakura se sujetó el puente de la nariz y apretó los ojos— De verdad agradezco el detalle, pero creo que no es el momento.

Hinata sin decir nada levantó una de las tazas de la mesita de centro. La miró con detenimiento y sonrió satisfecha.

— ¿Tsunade-sama está de visita?

No bien acababa de decir eso cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y apareció un muchacho de quizás 20 años, alto, tez clara, pelo negro, delgado pero musculoso, tan solo con una pequeña toalla tapándole la cintura.

—Sakura-san, no encuentro la maleta que deje… Oh… Buenas noches.

Ino estaba congelada como si fuera a gritar, Tenten apretaba su nariz para evitar que la hemorragia nasal que tenía se saliera de control y Hinata simplemente había dejado caer la mandíbula al suelo. Sakura estaba segura de que acababa de sufrir un derrame cerebral pero logró componerse y empujó a Itachi dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Por favor ponte algo decente encima!

Al darse la vuelta vio que las tres chicas se dirigían ya a la salida.

—Debiste de informarnos antes, querida. —Dijo Hinata sonriendo con picardía— Eso, es la mejor manera de salir de la depresión.

—Espero que hayas hecho mucho, mucho ejercicio. —Tenten trataba de ver si la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta— Tengo la idea de que lo vas a necesitar.

—Muchas, muchas felicidades Sakura-chan. —Dijo Ino con hilito de voz— Espero que seas muy feliz.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Sakura se quedó viendo el empapelado un momento. Entonces se giró en redondo y vio a Itachi, vestido con unos shorts y una camisa, sirviéndose más té en su taza.

—¡¿QUÉ CIENMIL MIERDAS FUE ESO?! —Clamó la muchacha desde su lugar

—Acciones evasivas. —Dijo Itachi con tranquilidad y levantó la mano para que Sakura le permitiera explicar— Tus amigas iban a generar muchas preguntas, cosas que por el momento deben de permanecer en secreto, entre ellas mi identidad y la razón de porque estoy aquí.

— ¡¿Y salir medio desnudo es cubrir tu identidad?!

— ¿Crees tú que me vieran la cara? —Itachi sonrió, esta vez era un calco de las expresiones de Sasuke que tanto le molestaban.

—No tienes vergüenza.

—Soy un Uchiha. —Dijo el estirándose en el sofá— La vergüenza no es uno de nuestros atributos precisamente. Puedo bañarme después si es que quieres hacerlo primero.

—De hecho si lo voy a hacer. —Sakura se encaminó a su habitación— Tus sandeces me han puesto de malas, Itachi-san.

—Buen provecho.

Sakura le mostró el dedo de en medio antes de dar un sonoro portazo.

—**0—**

Después de usar el jabón y el champú, se enjuago perfectamente y se deslizó dentro de la tina de agua caliente. Cerró los ojos tratando de apartar todos esos molestos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"Es un cretino" Pensó "Igual que su hermano… Quizás más educado pero un cretino" Rememoró la escena de la sala, tratando de avivar su indignación inicial pero solo consiguió tener una imagen bastante clara del cuerpo semidesnudo de Itachi Uchiha y la sensación de haber tocado sus brazos desnudos.

"Tiene un buen tono muscular" Pensó mordiéndose el pulgar "Y su piel es suave a pesar de todo" Suspiró mientras inconscientemente su mano derecha se deslizaba por su muslo. Algo la detuvo "¿Por qué esta sensación? No es que me guste… Apenas lo conozco" Su mano acarició con suavidad la parte interna del muslo pero se volvió a detener "Es un sinvergüenza, un Uchiha… Pero… Es un hombre atractivo"

El suave movimiento de su mano y la agradable sensación del agua tibia en su cuerpo la hicieron lentamente olvidarse de sus prejuicios iniciales, se dejó llevar por el simple impulso físico, pronto sintió la urgencia de gemir, de dejar salir aquella presión que empezaba a acumularse en su vientre, imaginaba a Itachi entrando en ese momento en el baño, desnudo, dispuesto… Mordió su antebrazo para ahogar su gemido de placer, se tensó, sacudiendo el agua de la tina y después relajó los músculos, hundiéndose lentamente en la tina.

"Mierda" Pensó abriendo los ojos y mirando a la puerta "No, espera, no hice tanto ruido, es imposible que se haya dado cuenta…"

Itachi estaba recostado en el sofá, mirando el techo de la habitación mientras un tic nervioso le jalaba la ceja derecha.

"Pero que delgadas son estas paredes…"

—**0—**

Al día siguiente los dos desayunaban en silencio y sin verse a la cara. Sakura nerviosa, preguntándose qué era lo que la había llevado a fantasear así aquella noche e Itachi pensando en cómo manejar lo que había escuchado sin que saliera a flote en la conversación.

—Estaba pensando… —Dijeron los dos levantando la cabeza y mirándose a los ojos— … Tú primero. —Volvieron a repetir al unísono.

La situación fue lo suficientemente extraña para que ambos se rieran y algo de la tensión de la mañana desapareció.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien en ese viejo sofá…

—Mejor que en las barracas Anbu. —Itachi se alzó de hombros y se detuvo la siguiente frase. Parado en el quicio de la ventana de la cocina estaba un pequeño halcón con una nota adherida a su pata.

Sakura silbó con suavidad y el ave fue a posarse en su brazo, ella tomó la nota y con un movimiento delicado despidió al pequeño animal.

—Genial… —Dijo Sakura mientras leía la nota— El Kazekage vendrá en una visita oficial a Konoha… Shizune quiere que asista como parte del grupo que lo recibirá.

—Tomando en cuenta tu posición como hija del cuarto Hokage es lógico. —Dijo Itachi poniéndose serio— Pero encuentro extraño un pedimento así, tomando en cuenta la razón por la que me encuentro aquí…

—Hay algo más. —Sakura miró con detenimiento el papel, se dio cuenta de que había tinta con chakra debajo del escrito original. Activó el suyo con cuidado y un nuevo mensaje apareció.

"Los agentes de Akatsuki averiguaron que el Kasekage ha tenido contacto con Jiraya el ermitaño, es posible que puedas obtener información atreves de su hijo Gaara, usa tu buen juicio y ve que puedes averiguar"

El papel explotó en una pequeña llamarada azul inofensiva, desintegrándolo por completo.

—Parece una misión para ti. —Itachi se levantó de la mesa recogiendo los platos.

—Me supongo que tu estarás ahí para en caso de que algo salga mal. —Sakura lo miro de lado y sonrió— Después de todo eres mi guardaespaldas.

—Tendré mi traje de Anbu listo… ¿Qué tienes en mente, Sakura-san?

—Tan solo lo de costumbre. Mucha formalidad, un poco de sonrisas… —Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación— Y quizás un poco de ese "toque femenino"

La puerta se cerró tras ella y por alguna razón Itachi volvió a sentir aquel tic nervioso en su ceja.

**Continuara…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor: **_Como algunos de mis lectores cotidianos habrán visto, me he salido ligeramente de mi estilo habitual y he puesto la situación entre ellos un poco más simple. Pero no por esto dejara de ser divertida. Espero que Higurashi este disfrutando estas pequeñas escenas._

**Sigue: **"Ojos de esmeralda"


	3. Ojos esmeralda

**La Imagen de mi espejo**

**Capítulo tercero: "Ojos esmeralda"**

La sala de los Hokages se veía diferente. Había grandes candelabros en el techo y mesas largas donde los invitados, vestidos en elegantes trajes de moda, departían en una frívola mascarada de buenas costumbres. Pero para el ojo entrenado de un shinobi, las señales de tensión estaban ahí, en las espadas disimuladas bajo las túnicas, en la pose de alerta de algunos ninjas disfrazados en la multitud, en la eterna vigilancia de los Anbu, escondidos entre las sombras, así lo veía Sakura Haruno y se lamentaba no poder ser una parte más activa de la vigilancia, su papel, por esa noche era pretender ser una chica frívola más en la multitud.

Y aquello la tenía con el estómago descompuesto.

A su lado estaba el único miembro del escuadrón Anbu visible: Itachi, vestido con el uniforme reglamentario y su máscara de demonio. Permanecía impasible, metido en su papel de guardaespaldas. Aquello también la tenía un poco molesta.

—Por lo menos podrías platicar un poco conmigo. —Le dijo en voz baja— hasta parece que no vives en mi casa.

—Hay que cuidar las apariencias, Sakura-san. —Dijo Itachi— Solo soy tu guardaespaldas, damos el mensaje de que sospechamos que estas en peligro y eso quizás pueda provocar alguna reacción.

— ¿Cien ninjas saltando a mi cabeza sedientos de sangre?

El chico hizo un ruido, parecido a una tos mal contenida.

—Preferiría no hacer conjeturas al respecto.

Sakura sonrió con satisfacción. En ese momento de entre las personas detectó al Kazekage hablando con Tsunade, a su lado estaba su hijo menor Gaara, se veía delgado y pequeño, con un aire de fragilidad. El chico se sintió observado y giró la cabeza, como si esto supusiera un gran esfuerzo. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura. Verde contra verde.

"Parece una muñeca triste" pensó la chica mientras se acercaba y respiraba hondo para entrar en su papel.

—Gaara. —Dijo Tsunade ateniéndose al plan que habían preparado— Permíteme presentarte a la hija de legendario cuarto Hokage, ella es Sakura Haruno.

—Un… Placer. —Dijo él chico con suavidad y haciendo una reverencia— Debe ser difícil... Cargar este peso tan joven…

Sakura retrepó los hombros, incapaz de no sentirse afectada por el comentario.

—Tengo… Muchos amigos. —Dijo ella no muy segura de su respuesta— Siempre he podido contar con que no debo de llevar ese peso sola.

Tsunade miró a su discípula con satisfacción mientras el Kazekage aprobaba silencioso con la cabeza. Gaara no pareció muy impresionado con la respuesta.

—Estoy sediento. —Dijo con tono afectado— ¿Podemos ir a tomar algo de esa bebida tan popular de ustedes?

Sakura miró de soslayo a Tsunade quien la increpó con la mirada. La chica del cabello rosa suspiró resignada "Debo mantenerme en mi papel" Le dedicó una sonrisa al ojeroso muchacho y lo tomo del brazo. El gesto fue casual, como lo haría cualquier chica, pero Sakura sintió que aquello le había drenado la mitad de su energía.

Caminaron a la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos y una persona solicita les sirvió dos bebidas. Sakura tardó un instante en reconocer a Shino Abúrame. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza como si no la conociera.

"Esta fiesta no es una simple reunión" Pensó entonces Sakura "Hay demasiados ninjas infiltrados" Y por alguna razón pensó que algunos invitados de Suna también eran infiltrados "Una trampa dentro de una trampa"

En cierto modo era un fastidio, tal vez algún día podría ir a una fiesta con alguien y no tener que estar envuelta en una oscura red de espionaje y recontra-espionaje.

— ¿No le fastidian tantas mentiras elaboradas Sakura-san?

La chica parpadeó desconcertada y miró a Gaara quien la conducía a un sofá que estaba en un extremo de la estancia. Tras ellos y a una distancia prudente iba Itachi. El hijo del Kazekage la tomo del brazo de manera casual, el contacto frio de la mano de él la hizo respingar, pero lo que la sorprendió en realidad fue que Itachi había tenido una reacción similar.

Gaara se dejó caer en el mueble, en una actitud despreocupada y Sakura se sentó con más propiedad, el chico la volvió a tomar de la mano y se dedicó a acariciar y examinar los dedos de ella, estuvieron así un minuto entero. Finalmente la chica pensó que ya había tenido suficiente.

—Me imagino que su padre ha hecho aliados poderosos Gaara-san. —Dijo usando un tono de voz que había oído en Hinata— Todo por el bien de la aldea.

—Por el bien de la aldea… Y de las arcas familiares. —Gaara deslizaba con suavidad un dedo por el brazo de ella.

— ¿Jiraya el ermitaño l e suena familiar?

Gaara detuvo su dedo justo en el hombro de ella, levanto la vista y sus ojos verdes se toparon frente a frente en una clara expresión de sorpresa. Sakura se sintió desconcertada. Y aún más cuando el pálido muchacho lanzó una risita.

— ¿Toda esta fiesta es para saber si estamos aliados con ese criminal vejestorio? —Giró los ojos exasperado— Aceptamos venir a la reunión esperando saber si ustedes lo habían reclutado de nuevo entre sus filas.

—No… espera… —Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y se lo apretó con dos dedos— ¿Ustedes sabían la intención de esta reunión y aun así vinieron?

—Planes dentro de los planes. —Gaara bebió de su vaso hasta acabarlo y lo dejó en la mesita— Mi padre va a alucinar cuando se entere.

—**0—**

—Eso fue… definitivamente anti-climático.

Sakura caminaba de regreso a su casa, aun llevaba el vestido de la fiesta pero estaba arrugada y había dejado de caminar con gracia, se había quitado los zapatos y caminaba descalza con ellos al hombro. Un poco más atrás estaba Itachi con su uniforme de Anbu y sin quitarse la máscara.

— ¿No crees que hubiese sido más sencillo preguntarlo directamente? "Perdone Kazekage… ¿Esta usted haciendo alianzas con un peligroso criminal? ¿No? Oh usted disculpe estábamos preocupados" —Lanzó una risita al imaginarse a Tsunade en esa escena. Lo curioso es que no hubo respuesta por parte de su acompañante.

—Creo que tu comportamiento fue cuestionable… Sakura-san.

La chica se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones para ver al muchacho en la máscara Anbu. Este se detuvo también y permaneció en silencio con los brazos cruzados.

—Se supone que tenía que ser amable y gentil con Gaara-san. —Dijo ella sintiendo que algo en el ambiente se le escapaba… Una sensación de que las cosas no encajaban— Como ninja debemos de saber actuar.

—Y sin duda fue muy convincente…

Sakura se acercó hasta él y con cuidado le quitó la máscara. Itachi no se resistió. Miró al muchacho fijamente a los ojos, estudiándolo. No tenía activo el sharingan así que se podían apreciar sus ojos café. Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Itachi Uchiha esta celoso.

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

—No lo estoy. Yo…

—El guardaespaldas se enamora de su clienta. —Sakura en realidad lo encontraba muy divertido— Que romántico.

—No veo la necesidad de burlarse de mí. —Dijo mientras se ponía la mascara de voz se escuchaba ahora apagada— Y no estoy enamorado de ti.

—Te molestaste. —Sakura dio un paso a él mientras sonreía con picardía— Pude sentir tu aura. De hecho creo que Gaara también se dio cuenta, pero no le importó

Itachi se quitó su máscara de Anbu y la colgó en su cinturón, se le veía sereno, aunque la chica pudo notar una pequeña vena saltando cerca de su ceja. Se sintió bien, se dio cuenta de que al menos, podía intimidar a un Uchiha, claro que ese sentimiento le duró hasta el momento en que sin previo aviso él la sujetó por los hombros y la levantó levemente antes de plantar un beso directo en sus labios.

El primer contacto fue rudo y repentino, Los labios de él se sintieron ásperos, resecos. Ella trato de gritar pero sus labios estaban muy apretados contra los del muchacho. Itachi dio dos pasos adelante, obligándola a retroceder y recargarla contra la pared. Ahí se dio un momento para separar sus bocas un instante, ella al sentirse ligeramente liberada trató de golpear a Itachi con los puños pero él la sujeto con rapidez y puso sus manos en alto, sujetándola por las muñecas, al tratar de protestar la volvió a besar. Esta vez fue menos violento pero aun así firme y demandante.

La boca de ella se entreabrió dejando escapar un gemido involuntario, su cuerpo se restregaba contra él y podía sentir incluso a través de la ropa la constitución de sus músculos y como se tensaban a medida que aquel beso empezaba a subir de intensidad. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta que ella estaba respondiendo casi de forma inconsciente, él aflojó su agarre y las manos de ella lo tomaron por las solapas del traje, atrayéndolo más.

Un anciano borracho pasaba por la calle, entonando una canción desafinada, sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando notó un movimiento delante de él. Por un instante hubiese jurado que eran dos personas… Abrazadas, pero la calle estaba desierta, se alzó de hombros y continuó su camino.

En la azotea de una casa estaban Itachi y Sakura, el en cuclillas observando al anciano desaparecer entre las calles y ella de rodillas, unos metros más atrás mientras sentía que el corazón dejaba de saltarle como loco.

—Un simple ebrio. —Dijo Itachi en su habitual tono serio— Nos tomó por sorpresa…

Sakura quiso responderle pero se contuvo, temiendo que los nervios se notaran en su voz, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, debatiéndose entre golpearlo y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

— ¿Por qué? —Finalmente pudo hablar en un tono ligeramente más rudo de lo que quería mostrar.

Itachi la miró de soslayo, de nuevo estaba esa apariencia pétrea de un Anbu en sus ojos.

—No estoy… Enamorado y no soy un niño, como Sasuke para que quieras tomarme el pelo. —Se incorporó y la miró desde arriba— Te pediría que fueras más medida en tus comentarios.

Itachi lo vio venir desde kilómetros, era un golpe telegrafiado, lento y torpe, aun así no se movió y la bofetada de Sakura le sacudió el rostro. La chica estaba completamente roja y temblando de pura ira. Dos gruesas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su cara pero no les dio tiempo, se limpió con fuerza y dio dos saltos para alejarse entre los tejados del pueblo.

El joven Anbu le dejó ir, en realidad no había mucho de qué preocuparse en ese momento, podía seguirla con calma, eso le serviría a él también para calmar sus propias emociones.

—Me supongo… —Dijo en voz alta—- Que entonces mi misión término ¿Verdad?

Tan solo el viento pareció escucharle.

**CONTINUARA...**

**—**0—****

**Notas del autor: **_Tenemos trabajo y es extenuante, me gustaría ir más rápido pero por desgracia a veces llego a la casa y solo quiero dormir... pero no temáis, esta pequeña historia se acerca a su punto culminante y les prometo que tratare de hacerlo intenso._

_Siguiente: "_**Un corazón vacío"**


End file.
